¡Gracias a ti!
by Petula Petunia
Summary: En una reunión del club de fans del gran héroe de la humanidad, Eren, Mikasa y Armin se enterarán que la información es algo que debe ser administrado con responsabilidad, que Erwin tiene tentáculos muy largos, que a Levi le preocupa la veracidad y que Jean... Jean pls! Crack.


**¡Gracias a ti!**

* * *

El increíble club de fans del gran héroe de la humanidad se había reunido por segunda vez en el mes. En primera fila, las jovencitas emocionadas esperaban para que el testimonio del informante secreto empezara, parado en el estrado.

Era la primera vez que escucharían una versión más o menos oficial acerca del pasado del gran héroe de la humanidad.

—Ah, ¿cómo será, cómo será? Espero que el gran héroe de la humanidad tuviera un pasado trágico, con una madre negligente y un padre borracho que lo golpeaba todas las noches y lo obligó a mendigar —dijo una de las fanáticas.

—¡Te equivocas! Lo más probable es que fuera huérfano y sus malvados tíos abusaran de él hasta que decidió fugarse y vivir en las calles. En donde fue de nuevo abusado y sobrevivió como pudo hasta que fue rescatado por el grandioso comandante Smith —añadió otra.

—¡No, no! El gran héroe de la humanidad era de una tribu extinta y fue vendido como esclavo desde pequeño, terminó en el comercio sexual desde niño y gratificaba sobre todo a hombres adinerados. ¡De esa manera conoció al grandioso comandante Smith! —intervino una más.

—Bueno. Las bases pueden cambiar, pero es casi obvio que el gran héroe de la humanidad estuvo metido en el comercio sexual, ¿no? —dijo la primera. Varias contestaron al unánime, una afirmación rotunda que daba miedo.

—Disculpen —interrumpió el informante. Todos los presentes hicieron silencio de inmediato. La voz misteriosa, aunque opacada un poco, sonaba bastante femenina—. Quiero aclarar —continuó con un dejo algo indignado—, que el capi… que el gran héroe de la humanidad, según la información reunida, nunca fue explotado sexualmente… Él era un gran ladrón. Y creo que varios de los presentes llegaron a ser sus víctimas alguna vez. También quiero confirmar, antes que nada, datos más evidentes: el gran héroe de la humanidad mide un metro sesenta centímetros en pies descalzos. Pesa sesenta y cinco kilos.

—Oh, lo mejor viene en frasco chico —gritó alguien.

—Por otro lado. Como ladrón, desarrolló las habilidades propias de un truhán: agilidad y economía en su trabajo. Al parecer trabajaba muy bien en solitario, motivo por el que solía andar por su cuenta. Pero ser un ladrón independiente en una ciudad es complicado. Por las mafias y pandillas que siempre tratarán de eliminarte para que no te metas en sus territorios. Se dice también que el gran héroe de la humanidad era famoso por su agilidad, era lo que resaltaba, no su fuerza, aunque ha sido procesado dos veces por asesinato… eso, en una cuenta de ladrón promedio en la ciudad, es una broma. Podemos asumir, sin embargo, que esto se debe más a su obsesión con la precisión y la limpieza que con el respeto a la vida.

—¿Su infancia? ¿Cómo fue? —preguntó alguien.

—Al parecer nació en el seno de una familia muy pobre. Sus hermanos mayores murieron a causa de la plaga y nunca los llegó a conocer bien. Su padre murió en un accidente trabajando en una de las casas de campo de un noble, y se le cargó a su familia los daños causados en el incidente. Su madre trabajaba día y noche para costear la deuda. El gran héroe de la humanidad vivió en situación extrema desde muy pequeño, y a la edad de ocho años quedó sin familia luego de que su madre muriera a raíz de una enfermedad de transmisión sexual en una casa pública de desahuciados. Vivió en la habitación que era de su familia hasta que fue desalojado y se dedicó a la mendicidad y luego al robo. Pulió sus habilidades como ladrón en pocos años y formó parte de numerosas pandillas. Eventualmente llegó a escalar hasta ciertos niveles en el bajo mundo. No se sabe la razón, pero rechazó la oportunidad de obtener un cargo muy alto y decidió trabajar por su cuenta. Esto fue más o menos cuando tenía unos diecisiete años de edad. Y entre esta edad y los veintiuno su fama como el que robaba a los ricos para darle a los pobres se hizo más grande aún. Sin embargo, queda aclarar que él nunca tuvo la intención de llevar a cabo esa filosofía como forma de vida. Él robaba para sí mismo y si alguien necesitaba lo que tenía y sucedía que a él le sobraba, se lo daba. El gran héroe de la humanidad sostiene que todos los humanos son iguales: una mierda.

—¡Ah, es tan cool! —exclamaron unas muchachas.

—¿Y de su unión a la Legión de Exploradores?

—La versión es que él robó un equipo de maniobras a unos soldados de la policía militar. Durante uno de sus escapes, una pandilla decidió "ayudar" a la policía, es decir que deseaban librarse del gran héroe de la humanidad; y el gran héroe de la humanidad terminó rodeado por unos treinta policías. Fue cuando el comandante Smith intervino. Aunque el gran héroe de la humanidad se negó a cooperar al principio y pasó un buen tiempo en la cárcel, en su intento por escapar fue detenido por el comandante. Y la historia de su ingreso a la Legión se resume más o menos de ese modo…

—¿Novios, novias?

—El gran héroe de la humanidad dice que no hablará sobre sus antiguas relaciones amorosas…

—¿Y la actual?

—¿Es cierto que tiene una relación con el comandante Smith?

—El gran héroe de la… —la voz comenzó a bacilar en ese punto— humanidad… dice que no hablará sobre su situación actual pero… pero… —balbuceó incoherencias pero al notar la excitación de los presentes, decidió seguir— dice que si desean saber, el CHINDI del BIKEJI es grande como un SHOSH, salvaje como un CHUO, duro como un TSENIL y efectivo como un JASCLISHNI. Y cada noche su CALO choca contra el LOTSO del BESH-LE-GAI-NAH-KIH… —el informante se atragantó, parecía muy avergonzado.

—¿Qué significa eso? —exclamó una mujer. Y otros comentarios airados se dejaron oír—. ¡Ese lenguaje es en clave!

La ira se apoderó de la sala y el informante tuvo miedo de que le capturaran y le hicieran revelar las claves secretas del código.

—¡Señoritas! —se levantó un muchacho, que había permanecido en silencio en las últimas filas—. ¡Mi amigo Armin tiene una teoría!

—¡Eren, no digas mi nombre! —se quejó Armin, siendo obligado a levantarse con ayuda de Mikasa.

—Armin, Eren confía en ti y yo también —añadió ella.

—¡No voy a decir nada! —insistió el muchacho, sonrojado y empezando a sudar.

Mikasa alzó la mano pidiendo permiso para hablar.

—Armin Arlet tiene una teoría sobre el último pedazo de información que acaba de brindar el informante.

Las fanáticas se voltearon hacia ellos con los ojos desorbitados.

—¡Eren, tengo miedo! —gritó Armin.

—¡Vamos, no seas así! Confiamos en ti —le insistió Eren. Pero al ver que su amigo se negaba, decidió hacerse cargo de la situación—. No soy muy bueno para hablar —dijo—, pero en pocas palabras, según mi amigo, lo que el mensaje quiere decir es que el comandante y el gran héroe de la humanidad se aprecian mucho.

De alguna forma, ese mensaje no pareció surtir el efecto indicado en las fanáticas.

—¡No soy muy buena con las palabras! —intervino Mikasa—, pero, lo que Armin Arlet y Eren quisieron decir es que, en efecto, el capitán se coge al comandante…

Se escuchó el sonido de varios cuerpos golpeando el suelo, inconscientes.

—¡No, no! ¡MIkasa, Eren, Armin, están equivocados! —gritó el informante.

—¡Petra Reis! —exclamaron los muchachos.

La miembro de la Legión se aterró al notar que había revelado su identidad.

—¡Esto es una trampa! —sollozó Petra—. Estuve conversando con el comandante el otro día, él está al tanto del club de fans del capitán… y estuvo de acuerdo en darme algo de información verás para calmar la curiosidad imperante y dejaran de hacer historias locas sobre ellos… ¡Pero el capitán me atrapó! —chilló, señalando hacia el techo, por donde vieron una figura pequeña escurrirse entre las sombras al exterior y perderse entre los tejados de la ciudad—. El capitán quería... —se cubrió el rostro— …no puedo decirlo...

—¡Increíble! ¡El capitán es increíble! —exclamó Eren asombrado—. Cuando sea grande, quiero ser como él…

—No puedes, Eren. Llevas diez centímetros no siendo como él, es un poco tarde —intervino Mikasa—. Ni tú, Jean —añadió, señalando al pobre muchacho que había pensado que podría escabullirse de ahí sin ser notado.

—¡Yo no estaba aquí por ser fan del capitán! —se defendió, nervioso—. ¡Solo te estaba siguiendo a ti, Mikasa!

Bien, eso no sonó mejor excusa. Y se encontró deseando ser un fanático más del capitán en lugar de una suerte de acechador. La cara Mikasa se lo confirmó.

—Será mejor que nos marchemos —repuso Petra, mientras las fanáticas presentes empezaban a dejar el salón en estado de shock.

—Esperen —Mikasa señaló hacia las puertas, los cinco se escabulleron y observaron por las ventanas el inusual despliegue militar y… —El comandante está aquí —señaló.

Eren no supo cuándo, pero por la ventana vieron salir a Petra con las manos en alto y un rostro devastado. El comandante se le acercó y ella comenzó a sollozar. Por unos minutos, Erwin Smith escuchó con un rostro tan serio que ni Eren, Armin o Jean pudieron mantener las piernas erguidas y sin temblar. Mikasa admiraba, por su parte, el porte de ese hombre. Si Eren quería ser como el capitán, ella desearía ser como el comandante, y tenía posibilidades de crecer algo más.

Finalmente, Erwin Smith alzó una mano y la colocó sobre el hombro de Petra. Pareció que la dejó ir, pues la mujer se alejó derrotada y arrastrando los pies. Y el comandante comenzó a dar órdenes.

—¿Qué se supone que hace? —preguntó Armin,

Pronto entendieron el cariz de la misión cuando varias de las fanáticas aparecieron arrestadas, muchas capturadas como si se trata de la redada a una reunión ilegal.

—¡No puede ser! —exclamó Armin—. ¡El comandante… el comandante estaba al tanto que el capitán sabía que Petra Reiss era la informante! ¡No solo le brindó la información a esta para que se la diera a las fans, sino que utilizó esto para poder estar al tanto del verdadero movimiento de este grupo! Sabía que el capitán intervendría y por eso la información que dio fue en realidad irrelevante…

—¡Eren, Armin, Mikasa! —Los tres jóvenes salieron aterrados al oír sus nombres nombrados por el comandante—. ¡Jean! —Ni él se pudo salvar.

—¡Señor! —exclamó Armin. Pero pronto se dio cuenta de que ni siquiera sabía que decir. Técnicamente no eran fans del capitán pero les había movido la curiosidad del tema… Eran algo culpables de lo que fuera que pasara ahí.

—¿Están bien? ¿No terminaron en un fuego cruzado? —preguntó el comandante con mucha tranquilidad. Mirándolos como si fueran inocentes.

Al menos Mikasa se consideraba inocente. Y Jean… Jean esperaba que su otro delito no fuera sacado a la luz.

—Estamos bien —dijo Mikasa—. Pero nos sorprendió todo este movimiento…

—Nos dio curiosidad oír sobre el club de fans del capitán —añadió Eren—. Pero no sabíamos que era peligroso… —miró hacia un grupo de personas detenidas que se acercaron hacia ellos.

—A Levi le molesta realmente esto —dijo Erwin, mirando pasar esposados a Aureo, Mike y Hange.

—¡Jefa Hange! —exclamó Eren con sorpresa.

—A Levi no le molestan las fans, pero en cambio odia a las shippers —repuso Erwin, indicando que dejaran a Hange con ellos—. Tenía mis sorpresas sobre ti, Zoe.

—Comandante… ¡vamos, esto no es tan malo! —se defendió la científico.

—Es malo cuando Levi se molesta —bufó Erwin—. Sabes que odia esos folletos recorriendo la ciudad de forma clandestina con historias sobre él y yo…

—¡¿Cómo?! —exclamó Armin confuso—. No entiendo. Entonces, la información que dio Petra Reiss en ese salón… ¿Era falsa?

—¿Por qué la gente estaría interesada en historias sobre usted y el capitán? —añadió Eren sin entender nada.

—Vamos, Eren… —le retó Jean—. Hasta tú debes sospechar de qué va…

—¿Quién es más fuerte? —dijo Eren.

Jean quiso golpearlo, y MIkasa reafirmarlo.

—Sí, Eren. Todo se trata de una compleja red de mujeres aficionadas en pensar en peleas cuerpo a cuerpo entre hombres de la Legión de Exploradores, las Tropas Estacionarias y la Policía Militar. ¿Sabías que otro pairing… digo, otro versus es Bert y Reiner?

—¡Increíble! —exclamó Eren—. Pensé que ese club era sobre chicas románticas que querían saber si el capitán o el comandante tenían novias, pero si es sobre peleas, ¡también quiero ser un shipper!

Mientras Mikasa exclamaba con su cara escueta ¡No, Eren, no quieres ser un shipper! Una sombra pequeña y veloz atravesó la noche y se posó junto a Erwin.

—¿Qué estupideces andan hablando? —dijo Levi. Sus ojos de pescado resplandecieron indiferentes—. Esto no tiene que ver con pairings o con rumores sobre Erwin o yo —añadió. El comandante lo miró incómodo, tratando de anticiparse—. Se trata simplemente de que odio que sean poco acertadas al contar sus historias, esas fanáticas —refunfuñó.

Hange atrapó un brazo de Erwin por unos segundos, y Petra se acercó lloriqueando.

—Capitán… lo siento —se disculpó la joven mujer, sonrojada—. N-no pude decirlo, ¡era demasiado!

Levi gruñó insatisfecho. Y luego se dio por vencido.

—Ya que —suspiró—. Ya habrá otras formas de hacerles entender a esas fans que el tamaño de mi pene es de diecinueve y que Erwin es un colosal en comparac… —Por suerte, Erwin tenía dos brazos, eso no evitó que fuera el brazo del que se sostenía Hange el que usara para golpearlo y callarlo.

Petra se cubrió la cara, avergonzada. Armin bajó la mirada. Jean miraba erráticamente con envida la entrepierna del capitán y la suya propia, y luego a Mikasa, para avergonzarse más, y después a Eren.

La mirada extraña del joven soldado distrajo a Jean.

—¿Qué carajo te pasa, Eren? —le recriminó.

Erwin sintió vergüenza de permitir que ese tipo de temas se escabulleran con sus subordinados… ¿Qué diría el pobre e ingenuo Eren a todo esto? El muchacho tenía suficientes problemas con ser huérfano, tener una hermanastra sobreprotectora y ser un titán.

—E-e-eren… —añadió Armin.

—¿Eren? —preguntó Mikasa.

—Hey —insistió Levi.

Eren parpadeó. Miró al comandante y al capitán. Luego a Armin y a Jean…

—Mikasa… —dijo entonces, clavando los ojos en su hermanastra—. Mikasa es copa C…

Levi se dio vuelta sin dudarlo ni una vez, acompañado en el gesto por Erwin. Hange quedó abandonada en el suelo.

—A futuro —dijo Erwin mientras aceleraban el paso—, espero que la información sobre nuestras… hombrías… se quede entre nosotros.

Levi asintió, distraído. Y no pudo evitar sonreír.

—Se dice pene, Erwin —insistió.

El comandante le dio otro golpe en la cabeza, más suave, mientras detrás de ellos escuchaban a Jean gritándole a Mikasa:

—¡Gracias a ti!

* * *

**Bueno, ¿qué es? Una suerte de crack. ¿Por qué? Demasiado sufrimiento en el manga. Leí demasiados spoilers y... quería superarlo. ¿Algo es verdad? NO. Shingeki no me pertenece y no sé nada del pasado de Erwin o Tortellini, y menos el tamaño de sus penes ni el del sujetador de Myhouse. **

**PD: bueno, en inglés lo de Jean es más "Y-you too!", pero igual, me parecía medio jalado de los pelos que la referencia se captara, XD.**

**PD: Sí, shippeo a Erwin y Levi: porque son adultos candentes que se conocen bien el uno al otro. Y porque la diferencia de estaturas en dos hombres machos hechos y derechos me pone a cien (como diría Kondo-san). **


End file.
